sasuke knows charaka points 00
by celesteialgirl24
Summary: when sasuke learns charaoa points from neji, well there is so many evil ways to use them on poor naruto. you got to read to find out how.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm new to the Naruto section. This is my first narutoXsasuke paring so I hope you all enjoy. It's going to be a 2 part story so I get more reviews from all of you. The more I get the more I write and that means more yaoi! So review if you want more yaoi!

Now presenting!

Sasuke knows charka points Oo

Naruto lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling. It was amazing to him that he had even survived the battle him and Sasuke had the other morning. It was truly breath taking. Literally, it was breathtaking. Sasuke had managed to kick him straight in the back. The recoil from the kick had sent him flying into a tree and then bounced to the ground only to be hit in the gut with a furious punch. Leaving him out of breath and shocked. Sasuke had the misfortune of having to carry the blond home after he had beaten the stuffing out of him. Grumbling and complaining he did it all the same. He couldn't leave him unconscious in the middle of the woods. Well he could but then Naruto would just bitch about it for the rest of there lives. Much to everyone in the village's approval Naruto was growing up wonderfully. He still posed the same beautiful hair and eyes yet his face had lost all signs of baby fat and his body was perfectly tone. His hair was longer now and hung down to frame his face and his eyes still had that innocent blue gleam to them. During some point along his journeys he had grown up a lot. Most people had noticed it was quite hard not to. Naruto held more certainty and thought decision through more before just jumping into battle. Even still he was the same goofy Naruto. In one word he was too gullible.

Naruto opened his eyes again and he decided to get up. After all he hadn't eaten since yesterday so his Raman levels were low. He rolled over so he was on his stomach and pushed up only to feel every muscle in his body freeze up and contract. Pain shot though every fiber of Naruto's being. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Naruto's death scream could be heard in every corner of the village. Birds flew off in the distance and silence over took the village. 'Sasuke I'm going to kill you when I can move again! But now what the hell do I do? Stupid fox, fix me up!" a low grumble came from inside the fox's cage.

"Why should I? Get yourself out of this one. You don't have a mission tomorrow so I don't care." The fox got quite. Naruto tried to think of a way to persuade the fox into helping him.

"Then at least lend me some charka so I can get out of this mess." The fox pondered it and then reluctantly answered.

"If that's what you want fine but I can only give you enough for 1 shadow clone. Make the clone go get Sasuke so he can push your charka points and fix you up."

"Fine... wait... SASUKE KNOWS CHARKA POINT!" The fox rolled his eyes.

"How do you think you got like this?" Naruto's face showed confusion.

"I thought it was just because we fought so hard yesterday."

"No he pushed your point when he carried you home, but then again you were asleep."

"Stupid fox why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"Do you want my charka or not?"

"Yes I have to get even with Sasuke teme now!" Naruto felt that oh so familiar charka flow through his veins pumping to every part of his body. He tried as hard as he could and got his hands into the sign for the shadow clone Justus. poof a carbon copy of Naruto appeared next to him.

"What do you need?"

"Go find Sasuke teme! And fast tell him it's an emergency."

"understood." The clone bolted out the window and went to complete his mission. While the real Naruto was stuck on all fours on his bed unable to move. All he could think was how he was going to kill Sasuke when he found him.

The clone took off looking for Sasuke in every place he could think of but sadly was having no luck. He had been trying to avoid the uchia mansion for fear of what was behind those walls. He had to except it; this was the only place left.

Meanwhile in the life of Sasuke. He had woken up this morning to a screaming Naruto. He grinned knowing full well why he was screaming and what was soon to come. He had been planning this idea for quite a long time. Ever since Naruto had brought him back he couldn't let go of these feelings. He was in love with Naruto and was determined to make Naruto his. Nothing was going to stand in his way. So a few weeks ago he had a dream about ravishing Naruto and after that he couldn't control his body at all. Every time he would see Naruto the area down south seemed to have a mind of its own. He was constantly fighting the urge to take him right there. So the idea seemed too simple when he had knocked Naruto out yesterday. He had been training with neji for some time now and was learning a lot about charka points. Much to his amusement some points were in some interesting spots. He pushed one on Naruto's neck that he knew would make him unable to move in the morning. Knowing full well Naruto would come to him for help he got up and took a shower so he was ready. To his joy his shower was interrupted half way through and he knew who it was already. He got out placed a towel on his waist and answered he door.

"Hello Naruto." He eyed the clone knowing full well it wasn't the real thing but then again it was more real then his dreams.

"Sasuke teme! Come with me." The clone grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled on him.

"One moment do you see what I'm dressed in?"

"Yes but that does not matter. Now come!" the clone scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke only had enough time to clutch his towel and hold it for dear life. Before he knew it they were at Naruto's apartment. The clone kicked the door open and yelled.

"I found him!"

"Good bring him here!" the clone carried him down the hall. Sasuke had to fight from jumping Naruto right there. The sight before him was so suggestive he was surprised he didn't die from blood loss right there. All blood seemed to want to flow south and never come back up. There on the bed in only his boxers was Naruto on his hands and knees, looking at him so seductively. A cute pout on his lips as thought begging him to take him right there. At least that's what Sasuke thought. This was perfect that is until Naruto opened his mouth. "Sasuke fix me this moment! I know you did this so fix it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and mealy sighed. The clone put him down and Naruto released the Justus. Sasuke straightened his towel. He walked over to Naruto's bed and sat on the side.

"So what would be your problem Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and noted he was smiling. And this was also the first time he noticed what Sasuke was wearing. I mean he was in very close and it was kind of hard not to stare at that chest and let your eyes roam even lower it was impossible. Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke what are you wearing?" Sasuke looked down.

"Oh this? Well you were nice enough to take me from my home just as I got out of the shower so I didn't have time to change." Naruto looked over Sasuke's body. He sure was hot.

"oh." Was all Naruto could muster. Anything more seemed like it would be too difficult to form.

"So Naruto what's the problem again?" Sasuke moved closer to Naruto so he was right next to his ear. "Is there any way I can help you?" Naruto felt his face turn red. He didn't know what was up with Sasuke but he was definitely invading his bubble. Yet this didn't make him mad instead he felt extremely hot and bothered.

"I… ah... want you…" Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish his sentence.

"You want me to what?" Sasuke murmured into his ear. He licked the lobe on his ear and then nipped it. "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and all he seemed to see was his lips. They were so perfect, was it so bad to think this way. "I ...I want a kiss."

"If that's what you want." Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's and smiled as he felt Naruto gasp. It was just a light kiss and it left him very unsatisfied yet he stopped. Knowing full well that if he pushed Naruto to fast he might make him stop and that was not an option at this point he was going through with his plan no matter what. He pulled back and looked at Naruto. He was still stuck on his hands and knees. That would be a problem if he wanted to touch all of Naruto. He reached over and caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Do you want me to push your point so you can move again?" Naruto had totally forgotten about not being able to move.

"Yes!"

"But I didn't even tell you where it was."

"I don't care push it so I can move."

"Your wish is my pleasure." He pushed his lips against Naruto's and opened his mouth and licked Naruto's lips asking for entrance but since Naruto didn't have the vaguest idea what Sasuke was doing he went to pull away.

"Oh no you don't. Just open your mouth."

"But –"Sasuke took the opening. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's trying to get a moan from him and was finally successful. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "I pushed a point but I guess it wasn't the right one. Should I try a different place?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto was in such a daze from the kiss he didn't even know what he was saying. So he merely nodded. He kissed Naruto's lips and then his chin and down his neck but he stopped before hitting the spot. He looked at Naruto... maybe this was wrong. He didn't even know if Naruto knew he was taking advantage of him or if he thought it was just to push the points.

Naruto noticed Sasuke stopped and whined. "Sasuke please." He looked at Sasuke and noticed he looked confused. "What's wrong?" with out saying anything he reached up and pushed the point on Naruto's neck. Immediately Naruto felt he body relax. He crossed his body so he was sitting facing Sasuke who was looking away at the wall.

"Sasuke?"

"I have to go." Sasuke stood up but felt something stop him. He looked back on the bed and there was Naruto looking up at him so innocently as though asking for an explanation. But what was he supposed to tell him. 'Oh Naruto I was going to force you to have sex with me but I chickened out.' Sasuke knew even Naruto would understand that.

"It's nothing Naruto." He pulled away from Naruto and went to open the door when Naruto yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Naruto was on the bed almost in tears.

"What?"

"I love you Sasuke. I don't know if that kiss we just had meant anything to you but I know it did to me. Even if it was to only undo my points. I... ii." Naruto looked down so his eyes were shielded be his hair. "It meant a lot to me." Sasuke stood in the door like a bomb had exploded in front of him. This was impossible. A dream. There was no way this was happening. He saw Naruto's shoulders shake. He let go of the door and flew to the bed. He lifted Naruto's chin and forced a fiery kiss on him. Sasuke didn't care even if it was a dream or anything else he was going to make Naruto his. He was going to enjoy this moment even if it only happened once. This was it. Naruto would be his. He placed kiss after kiss on Naruto's face and chin and neck. He stopped occasionally to leave marks but never slowing down. He was to afraid Naruto would stop him.

Naruto was on his back looking up at Sasuke. This all seemed to perfect. Sasuke was here and alive. Ever since Sasuke had come back it had been different. Naruto had been so worried about him. And for a while Sasuke wasn't alive anymore, it had terrified Naruto. Now he wanted to feel him and know he was real. That he was alive.

Sasuke stopped to tease his nipples. He nipped at them causing Naruto to arch and give a gasp of surprise.

"teme." Sasuke didn't even listen to the retort. He only continued on his work. He kissed till he got to the boxers and stopped. Naruto was visibly hard and he could only imagine his own manhood. He had been trying to ignore it as much as possible so that he wouldn't rush. Suddenly Naruto sat up and kissed Sasuke hard. Pushing him back on the bed. Thus causing his towel to fall off. Naruto felt something against his thigh but didn't pay attention to it until he sat up. He looked down Sasuke's chest running his finger down it passing his navel and then stopped.

"You're fucking huge! There's no way your ever going to fit!" Naruto yelled in alarm. He loved Sasuke but he also loved his ass.

Sasuke looked down and smiled. "Well I guess ill have to make it fit." He kissed Naruto's cheek and laid his back again. "Only these boxers got to go." He went to dispose of them to find Naruto clutching them.

"We can't do it." Sasuke's face dropped.

"Why not?" Naruto looked away and mumbled something Sasuke couldn't catch. "why!"

"I said be cause your so much bigger then me!" Naruto blushed at the fact but it was the truth.

"Well we won't know that till I see." He grabbed Naruto and attacked his neck. He had all ready figured out that was his weak spot. Yet Naruto was relentless.

"No! You can't take them off." Sasuke covered his face trying to think of a way around this. Never in his life did he think Naruto would say no because he was self conscious. What the hell should he do now?

Well if you want to know how Sasuke either figures out how to convince Naruto. Or how he fails write to me and let me know… I know I want to know. I want more yaoi! Thanks for reading and cheek out my other stories too if you got time. There even better then this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long. I will warn you all... this is weird and funny. Yaoi fan girls unite and Sasuke finally figures out how to get Naruto to cave. But we all knew he would. Were would the Yaoi be other wise. read and enjoy. Please make sure to review.

Part two of Narusasu

Sasuke considered the situation before him. He grinned when he finally realized a way around this roadblock Naruto had cause. The answer was so simple. He laughed, but to Naruto this laugh sounded evil. It meant he had figured out a way. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto pushed him away out of fear he might try more. But to his amazement Sasuke immediately stopped.

"Your only rule was u can't take them off right?" when he received a weird look from Naruto he added. "Your boxers that is." He knew Naruto was still hard but he had to act fast. Otherwise Naruto might change his mind all together. He waited for the reply and after what seemed like hours he got a meek, "yes." Smirking he leaned over and laid Naruto back on the bed. Running his finger up Naruto's chest ever so lightly causing the blond to arch up to the touch. Making sure to tease him ever so gently, he ran his fingers back down and followed with his body. Placing kisses all down his cheat and stomach. He stopped to flick his tongue inside the cute navel. This cause Naruto to gasp and arch but to Sasuke's delight he felt Naruto's hard on poke his throat. This was just the sign he was hopping for. As long as Naruto was still hard this plan could work. He looked up at his foxy lover to see he was covering his face with his hands.

"Hum what's wrong?" he leaned up straddling Naruto's hips. He gently pulled the hands off his face kissing them as he did. He slowly rocked back and forth cause a moan to escape from the blonds lips. Naruto struggled to release his hands. He wanted to cover his face. Sasuke shouldn't see him like this.

"Its embarrassing so don't look."

"I see your point but you're too sexy to hide it. It's unfair to me because I want to see all of you. Good or bad. So don't cover any of you up. I want to see it all. Every face you make, every look you give, there all wonderful." Naruto was taken aback by this. Never in his life did anyone want to even look at him or notice him. Yet here was Sasuke telling him not to cover any of himself. To show it all to him. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Someone wanted him. That was more then he could have ever hoped for. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Sasuke I love you." They kissed and then Sasuke had finally thought he had won. This was not the way he had planed but it worked.

"So I can take them off now?" Naruto froze and was rigged.

"No." Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean no?"

"No is no, you can't take them off unless I say so." Sasuke didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Fine then I'll make you beg me to take them off you!"

"uhuhh." Was all Naruto got to say before Sasuke pounced. The light, gentle touches were replaced with rough and needy kisses and gropes. Naruto couldn't ever feel all the places Sasuke was touching. He seemed to move like he had god speed. Constant moans and sighs escaped Naruto's lips without him even noticing.

"You want to play Naruto? Cause I got a game."

"Yes but you still can't take them off." Sasuke scowled. He scooted down the bed stopping all touching of Naruto and sat at the end starring at him. Out of breath Naruto could only look back feeling extremely needy.

"Why did you stop?" he knew he had to sound like a total idiot but he didn't care he wanted Sasuke to touch him more.

"Because you won't let me play." To Naruto the face Sasuke made was the most adorable thing ever. It was possible for him to pout. Naruto went to move closer to Sasuke but he only pulled away.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had another head.

"I want to fuck you senseless but I can't with those damn boxers on. So I'm going to take care of the problem myself." Immediately he made the hand sign for a shadow clone and one appeared. But to Naruto's shock it was him not just him but a naked him!

"w-what ARE YOU DOING TEME!" Sasuke paid no attention but beckoned the clone over.

"Sit in front of me." The clone did as it was told. The blue eyes of the clone locked with Naruto's, and he smiled. "Now tell me what you want me to do to you?" Sasuke coaxed the clone. He rapped his fingers around the clones cock and moved his hands up and down.

Naruto thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. Not only was Sasuke touching a clone, but it was a clone of him. And from the looks of it the clone really liked it. "Please more! Harder!" various words would come from the clone mouth as he got closer and closer to release. Suddenly Sasuke stopped. He looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto himself had taken off his boxer and was currently touching himself in time to Sasuke touching the clone. With a poof the clone was gone and Sasuke decided to focus on the main course. Like a predator as though not to alarm its prey he got before Naruto. He took his hand and placed it over Naruto's.

"How about I do it? Ill make you fell as good as the clone felt." Naruto was beyond the world of understanding now. All he wanted was release. It didn't matter how anymore. Sasuke took Naruto's hand off ad replaced it with his mouth. He licked the sensitive slit at the top making Naruto cry out in pleasure. Licking up and down the sides he found a vein and proceeded to suck on it. Naruto let out moan after moan.

"sa..Su…ke… mo...re… ple..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence when Sasuke rapidly took his whole manhood into his wet cavern. Naruto screamed and arch up only top be stopped but Sasuke's hands on his hips. He knew better then to let the dobe choke him. He sucked up and down for a while. He took his fingers and pushed them against Naruto's lips and thankfully he opened his mouth and suckled on them. After a few moments he pulled them away to get a disappointed aw from Naruto. This was quickly replaced with a cry of shock.

" Nani! What are you doing!" Sasuke sucked hard on Naruto's dick and he immediately let out a moan and fell back on the bed. Meanwhile Sasuke wiggled the one finger around inside Naruto. Luckily he was so far out there from the amazing things Sasuke was doing with his mouth he barely felt the second one enter him. Yet that third finger made him let out a yelp. This time he felt Sasuke moving his fingers inside him cause tears to well in his eyes. It was hurting but yet it was bearable, that is until Sasuke pulled them out replacing them with something much bigger in a few moments. Stopping all his pleasing of Naruto he looked around for something to use. Naruto moaned at the loss of touch. By this point he was only driven by his desires.

"Do you have any lotion?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he had asked for water in the desert.

"Why do you need it?"

"It won't hurt as much then."

"What won't?" Sasuke mentally hit himself.

"Do you have anything for your muscles?" Naruto nodded and pointed to the night stand. Wasting no time Sasuke grabbed it, coating his own member in a thick layer.

"Kneel down in front of me." Naruto did as he was told. "This is going to hurt so try and bear it. Ill go slow." Naruto clutched the sheets and closed his eyes. Of those three little fingers had hurt he didn't even want to think about Sasuke entering him with that thing.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke placed his head at Naruto's entrance. Carefully and slowly Sasuke began to push in. Naruto tensed immediately. "You have to relax other wise ill never get it all in." Sasuke only had the head in and Naruto was freaking wait till he had it all.

"But I'm scared Sasuke." Until now Sasuke hadn't really considered that Naruto might actually not be able to take it.

"Ok then." He grabbed Naruto hips turning him around so he sat on his lap yet not on his member. "Hold onto me. I understand your in a tough spot right now." Naruto clutched him for dear life. In one movement Sasuke rammed all of him in. Naruto yelled and dug his fingers into Sasuke's back but Sasuke didn't even flinch. He could only imagine the pain Naruto was feeling to be showing this much hurt. He kissed the tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks, cooing comforting words to him in an attempt to clam him down.

"You feel so good. It's like your swallowing me all up. Soo good." Sasuke could feel Naruto moving around him and didn't know how long he could last not moving. After a few moments Naruto murmured something.

"Hum?"

"I said move." Blinking, Sasuke decided to double cheek his hearing.

"You're ready?"

"Move." He rolled Naruto back and pulled out almost all the way. Then rammed it back in all the way. Naruto squirmed but didn't scream witch was a very good sign. After a few time Sasuke started to go in at different angles. Desperately trying to find that one point that would make Naruto feel the way he felt. He aimed down and deep when Naruto finally cried out to the gods.

"SASUKE!!" breathless Naruto tried to figure out what had just happened. He had seen stars and felt a jolt run through his whole body. "Do.. it again.." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the pace ramming Naruto's sweet relentlessly. The blond screamed Sasuke name in all sort of jumbled versions. Not one coming out as a complete Sasuke, but it didn't matter. Sasuke's blood was pumping so fast he couldn't hear Naruto at all. He could only feel how good he felt. Every nerve in him body screaming for release, so close so very close. "Na..ru.ttoo." Sasuke increased the speed again this time not stopping at all. There was no break his body was on overdrive and so was Naruto's. Each thrust Naruto meet with equal force and effort. Sasuke knew Naruto had to be as close as he was. He laced his fingers around Naruto's lone member and stroked it in time with his thrust. This was all it took to send Naruto over the edge.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto arched and released his seed all over Sasuke's hand and his stomach.

His cavern tightened around Sasuke, making him cum along side his lover.

"Naruto!" given Sasuke is not as vocal as Naruto, but it was all still there. Both road out the climax and basked in the after glow. Naruto recovered first and still felt something weird.

"Sasuke pull it out now." Sasuke only took a moment longer but was brought back when Naruto talked.

"Hum."

"I said take it out."

"…."

"Take it out!" he kissed Naruto's cheek.

"But Naruto that would be very inconvenient for my punishment." Naruto eyes got really big.

"What punishment?" Sasuke smiled.

"I only made you scream my name 20 times we should have at least 60 before we are through."

"No..NO!" but there was no escape for the poor fox boy. He was in Sasuke's clutches. And once trapped he would never get out.

All through the night Naruto's cries of pleasure could be heard. Everything was heard because all the Yaoi-fan girls had set up base outside the residence of one such great house. Because upon hearing the first round all flocked to see the next. Each equipped with there own recorder and camera. Needless to say, not many people got much sleep that night.


End file.
